Flipcharts have not changed significantly over 100 years. And to this day it is very common for any meeting room to have some form of a flipchart for writing notes or sharing ideas. Use of the flipchart has been augmented by blackboards and/or whiteboards for presenting information. These tools continue to thrive in the office environment despite the introduction of digital projectors, interactive displays, laptops, and mobile phone technology. Whiteboards and flipcharts are advantageous because they are transparent to users, they are easy to set up and use, and have no technological barriers. Although technology has now advanced in the office environment, whiteboards and flipcharts are fundamentally unchanged.